Como Fairy Tail salvo la Navidad
by Jesus-The-Devil
Summary: Una mision en las visperas de Navidad llevara al intrepido grupo de Natsu, Erza, Gray y Gajeel en una dificil tarea que consistira en llevar a cabo un viaje global en una sola noche. ¿Su mision? Suplantar a Santa Claus que a quedado indispuesto ¡Hora de repartir regalos al estilo Faity Tail! (NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, y otros pairings circunstanciales)
1. The work before Christmas

**Esta historia surgió en una tarde de aburrimiento mientras pensaba en una buena historia de Fairy Tail para contarle a mi adorada hermanita, y sin más me decidí a escribirla.**

**Espero les agrade tanto como creo le agrado a ella, feliz navidad mina-san.**

**Como Fairy Tail salvo la navidad. **

**Primera parte: Buscando un regalo.**

Las calles de Magnolia se vieron cubiertas de blanca nieve, ese manto blanco pinto la ciudad de su claro color pero no entorpeció en lo mínimo las actividades diarias de sus habitantes que seguían preparando las fiestas decembrinas. Los adornos eran colgados y la gente buscaba regalos para la gran fiesta que se acercaba, todo mundo tenía en mente que regalar excepto nuestro siempre fiero Dragón Slayer.

-¿Y ahora que le compro a Lucy?—Cuestiono el hijo de Igneel a su compañero felino que volaba a su lado, este le miro con duda.

-No se Natsu, tú fuiste el que invito a Lucy a pasar las fiestas con nosotros—Se excusó el felino mientras seguía observando a su padre adoptivo.

-Es que no tengo ni idea de que regalarle—Paso sus manos por su rosado cabello revolviéndolo violentamente.

-¡Regálale un pescadito!—Dijo el ser azul mientras un ligero hilo de saliva escapaba de sus felinos labios.

-No creo que sea de su agrado—Dijo tajante el chico mientras el gatito veía sus ojos vueltos pequeñas cascadas de lágrimas proclamado lo rara que era Lucy al no querer semejante y delicioso regalo.

Después de un rato de caminar se decidieron a volver al que era su segundo hogar, el omnipotente gremio de Fairy Tail se alzaba frente a ambos y entraron por la puerta principal saludando a los que encontraban. Camino hacia una de las mesas donde vio a su fiel amigo-enemigo Gray y se dejó caer a su lado.

-Oí, cabeza de flama—saludo tan amigable como siempre el chico desnudista.

-¿Qué quieres hombre calzoncillos?—Se quejó el mago de fuego viéndolo con fastidio pues su mente estaba más ocupada en otras cosas como para ponerse a pelear.

-El maestro quiere vernos, aparentemente tiene una misión importante para nosotros—le dijo levantándose de su lugar, Salamander se le hizo extraño semejante cosa pero como siempre decidió preguntar luego de haber pateado algo así que solo se levantó y siguió al mago de hielo a encontrarse con el maestro Makarov quien ya tenía a Erza y Gajeel frente a él, una vez frente a el anciano Natsu cruzo sus brazos en su pecho.

-¿Qué pasa anciano? ¿Para qué nos necesitas?—El tiempo de Natsu valía oro en esos momentos, ya que aún debía seguir en su interminable búsqueda de un regalo.

-Les tengo una misión sumamente importante—Dijo el mayor muy serio—Nos ha llegado un pedido donde específicamente solicitan a magos con un extremo poder mágico…pensé en un principio mandar a Gildarts pero él no se encuentras así que quiero encargarles esto a ustedes

-¿Y porque no le ha pedido ayuda a Laxus?—Pregunto la siempre respetuosa Erza mientras seguía cruzada de brazos en su pose seria usual.

-El no participara porque tiene planes que no le permiten salir de misión, esta misión podría durar hasta la mañana de Navidad y no sé si podrán volver a tiempo—Les miro con duda pues no creía que todos desearían perderse esas fiestas.

-No es problema maestro—Dijo la pelirroja tomando el liderazgo como es usual, además del hecho que ella no tenía familia cercana y solía pasar esa noche sola.

-Tampoco es como si me perdiera algo importante—Dijo Gray restándole importancia al asunto.

-Me da igual, una misión es una misión—los puños de Gajeel chocaron al tiempo que sonreía de oreja a oreja pues le gustaba más la idea de ir a patear traseros que pasársela solo en Navidad y recibir solo regalos de lastima de sus pocos amigos cercanos.

-Em…-El que todos esperaran que respondiera primero estaba perpetuamente callado, todos miraron con sorpresa al de cabello rosado que no pareciera tan emocionado por una gran y súper fabulosa misión.

-¿Qué pasa Salamander? ¿Se te hizo chiquita del miedo o qué?—Dijo burlón el ex – Phantom.

-¡Cállate maldito!-Bramo de golpe el chico estando a nada de lanzar fuego—Es que Happy y yo prometimos pasar navidad con Lucy…ya saben, ya no tiene familia como nosotros y eso…

Los ojos de Erza se llenaron de ternura ante lo que decía, el maestro se quedó pensativo pero le sonrió abiertamente.

-Tranquilo Natsu, con un equipo como ustedes no dudo que terminen la misión en un parpadeo y terminen volviendo aquí justo para navidad…además, la recompensa que venía en la petición de misión no está especificada solo nos informa que será: Algo especial y completamente único—Afirmo el tercer-sexto maestro mientras leía la papeleta que les habían enviado, la sonrisa en el rostro de Natsu volvió.

-Oh ¡Genial!—Dijo ante la idea de una gran recompensa que le sirviera de buen regalo para la rubia-¡Ahora estoy encendido!—Bramo feliz mientras apretaba sus puños que ya lanzaban ligeras chispas.

-¡Esa es la actitud muchacho! La localización de la misión es en…

Happy: Then!

En una de las partes más alejadas del mundo, el país de hielo "Iceberg" congelado en casi el 98% de su superficie se erigía como un frio desierto de hielo y nieve. Los pasos de los cuatro magos de Fairy Tail en compañía de dos gatos mágicos se abrían camino entre el mar blanco que amenazaba con engullir y desaparecer al que se despistara por un momento.

-Este lugar si me agrada, ¿Cuánto costaría una casa por aquí?—Decía el mago de hielo que andaba sin camiseta a pesar que no paraba de nevar y las temperaturas eran sencillamente abismalmente bajas.

-No sé, pero me parece un lugar fastidioso—Se quejaba su eterno rival que andaba con sus ropas de siempre ya que al ser un mago de fuego cosas como el frio le venían y le iban sin problemas. Siendo el que tenía problemas era su fiel compañero Exxced que temblaba envuelto en la bufanda del chico.

-Natsu, odio este clima—Decía el pequeño minino mentiras se hacía más bolita dentro de la bufanda.

-Yo también lo detesto, ustedes son un par de monstruos—Se quejaba el de cabello largo y perforaciones, no entendía como es que el par de magos soportaban semejante frio, al tiempo que bajo su gorro de lana un gato negro temblaba de frio.

-Concuerdo con Gajeel, este clima no es apto para la vida—Decía el poderoso Panther Lilly que a su vez no se dignaba a salir del gorro por miedo a que se le congelaran las patitas y terminaran apuntándoselas o algo peor.

-Silencio los tres—la líder del grupo llamo la atención de los tres chicos que miraron hacia enfrente, a casi doscientos metros de distancia una enorme estructura se alzaba antiguas ruinas era lo que parecían con siete grandes pilares de casi ocho metros cada uno adornando una gigantesca placa de piedra que sobresalía sobre la nieve.

-Oí, oí esa cosa es enorme—dijo Gray soltando un silbido mientras ponía su mano sobre sus ojos para "divisar" un poco mejor la gran estructura.

-¿Y que se supone que buscaremos? ¿El Arca perdida?—Dijo con sarcasmo el Slayer de Hierro.

-También me gusta esa película, pero no es momento para broma Gajeel—le corto el buen rollo la chica—Según los informes, rayos de luz rojizos entran y salen de esa estructura pero desaparecen espontáneamente. El cliente desea que investiguemos, las ruinas son muy antiguas y patrimonio de este país… ¡Así que no rompan nada!—Les advirtió de golpe la chica mientras les veía seriamente, los chicos se encogieron del susto y asintieron múltiples veces en señal que habían entendido.

Después de unos minutos caminando al fin tocaron la gran estructura de piedra, se sorprendieron que al instante que la pisaron el ambiente se volvió cálido. El mago de hierro se quitó sus chamarras notando que hasta se sentía acalorado, la pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos con suspicacia.

-Hay magia aquí, no logro reconocer de que tipo. Chicos, estén atentos y no toquen nada—advirtió de nuevo la poderosa Titania mientras el grupo se dividía y comenzaban a inspeccionar los pilares de piedra uno por uno, después de revisar dos cada uno Gajeel y Natsu se encontraron con Gray que estaba recargado en una pared.

-Nada—dijo Gray antes que los Dragón Slayer le respondieran que su búsqueda de indicios había sido igual de infructífera.

-¡Bah! ¡Vinimos por nada!—Maldijo el chico pelirrosa antes de dar una patada a uno de los pilares, el cual se le genero una gran cuarteadura haciendo que los tres pusieran cara de pánico.

-¡Arréglalo Salamander!—Dijo Gajeel aterrado de que su líder viera que ese "patrimonio del país" había sido dañado, no por su culpa, pero a final de cuentas dañado. Un crack les hizo temblar de pánico al tiempo que la enorme estructura se resquebrajaba por completo y por si no fuera poco esta cayo chocando con el siguiente pilar en línea llevándolo de camino generando una reacción en cadena que termino tumbando la mitad de los pilares.

-Ahora si estamos muertos…-Fue el pensamiento que surgió de la mente de los tres chicos mientras de entre los escombros una mata de cabello rojo salía, seguida de una fuerte sacudida Scarlet salió de entre la tierra tosiendo polvo y tratando de sacudir toda la suciedad de sus ropas.

-Ustedes están tan muertos…. —susurro con un tono diabólico, pero antes que el homicidio en masa fuera llevado una presencia alerto a los cuatro que se dieron espaldas mutuas listas en caso de un ataque enemigo.

-Ah, al fin llegaron—Una vos vieja y cansina se escuchó, de junto a uno de los pocos pilares aun intactos un hombre apareció, era bastante bajito y regordete, su piel era morena y algo quemada mientras su cabello era blanco pero totalmente rapo al punto de parecer casi calvo. El los miro con reproche mientras suspiraba pesadamente— ¿No podían solo tocar y evitar la destrucción? ¿Erza, Natsu, Gajeel y Gray?

-¿Quién eres tú? ¡¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?!—Pregunto bruscamente el chico de fuego mientras el hombre suspiraba de nuevo.

-Eso es obvio, es como mi trabajo. Además, yo los contrate…síganme, debo explicarles su misión—dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás, de golpe su cuerpo desapareció ante la sorpresa de todos. Rápidamente los magos se acercaron, el primero fue el curioso Natsu que tocando justo donde el anciano desapareció notaba como su mano "traspasaba" una barrera invisible y no era observable más.

-Esto está de locos—dijo el de cabello rosa antes de entrar por la fuerza, pues Erza le pateo obligándole a avanzar para luego ser seguido de Gajeel y Gray que entraron por voluntad propia.

Una vez que los tres pasaron la joven pelirroja fue la última en aventurarse, entro por esa extraña barrera topándose con sus tres compañeros que miraban hacia adelante con las bocas bien abiertas.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Chicos?—dijo ella antes de mirar hacia adelante y quedar con la misma cara de estupefacción que ellos, frente a sus ojos se alzaba un gigantesco castillo con motivos navideños, cientos de pequeños seres con apariencias humanas trabajaban a toda prisa acomodando objetos, adornos y sobre todos: Regalos.

-Hay pinos y adornos…-dijo quedamente el mago de hielo viendo a los enanitos trabajar en el adornado de un gigantesco pino.

-Hay dulces y juguetes…-susurro la poderosa Titania mientras veía a los pequeños duendes repartirse dulces como si fuera su "hora del almuerzo".

-¡Hay malditos enanos!—Dijo Gajeel de lo más sorprendido mientras uno de los duendes, uno pequeño con cara de anciano amargado y un puro encendido en la boca le miraba, su ojo derecho estaba entrecerrado mientras le veía.

-¡¿A quién le llamas enano?! ¡Somos duendes lagartija de mala monta! ¡Duendes! ¡¿Nos ves con barbas estúpidas y buscando oro en minas?!—El violento enano saco de sus casillas al Dragón Slayer de hierro que fue detenido por su líder pelirroja.

-Todo esto significa una sola cosa…-dijo un muy serio Natsu mientras veía al anciano que acababa de ver unos minutos atrás, le apunto rápidamente con su dedo índice mientras Happy aún no se creía lo que veía.

**-¡Tú eres el conejo de pascua!**

Y con eso, los otros tres magos de Fairy Tail se preguntaron seriamente si a Natsu lo había dejado Igneel caer de cabeza de chiquito….múltiples veces.


	2. Mission: Lets save Christmas!

**Sigamos con esta historia, hora de que Fairy Tail vea si puede o no salvar la navidad.**

**Recuerden, Reviews son… amor*Tono de Sherria***

**Segunda parte. **

**Misión especial: Salvemos la Navidad.**

Ligeras gotas corrieron por la nuca de los presentes, mientras Gray ya ni siquiera decidió esforzarse en golpear al mago de fuego ya que las posibilidades de dejarlo aún más idiota e atemorizaban en exceso.

-Natsu, él no es el conejo de pascua—dijo Erza de forma tajante, la torpeza de su amigo era incalculable.

-No, no soy el conejo de Pascua Natsu—dijo el hombre haciendo al chico entristecer—Soy Cupido, ahora síganme—dijo dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar. Los cuatro magos se quedaron helados ¿Cupido era moreno y gordo?

-No necesitas…no sé, ¿Ser un niño?—Preguntaba la pelirroja mientras seguía al hombre, los tres chicos le seguían el paso aun sin creerse todo lo que les rodeaba.

-¿Y que use pañal? A mi edad aun puedo controlar mis intestinos jovencitos—Se defendió rápidamente el mayor mientras la chica cayó pues considero muy impropia su pregunta y no deseaba enfurecer más al hombre.

Llegaron al enorme castillo adentrándose en él, la sala principal era como un gigantesco Lobby de un hotel, cientos de duendes iban y venían a gran velocidad preparando más y más regalos para la ya próxima fiesta. Natsu sonreía abiertamente viendo todo con el gozo de un niño pequeño. Los cinco llegaron a un ascensor y el hombre que se hizo llamar Cupido abrió el mismo oprimiendo un botón, todos subieron y el selecciono el piso número ocho siendo este el ultimo disponible. La puerta comenzó a cerrarse y el mismo duende que le había gritado a Gajeel le miro a lo lejos, el Slayer de Hierro lo miro alzando las cejas y el pequeñín le mostro el dedo medio haciendo al chico enfurecer.

-¡Ese pequeño bastardo!—Maldijo mientras el de cabello rosa se reía abiertamente, su compañero tenía una pelea con un enanito e iba perdiendo.

-Silencio muchachos—Llamo la atención "Cupi" quien suspiro pesadamente—Chicos, este año podría acabar la Navidad…para siempre—su tono serio dejo helados a los cuatro magos ¿Acabar la Navidad? ¡Eso era imposible!

-¡Debes estar bromeando!—Dijo Gajeel de golpe, quien por fin podría pasar una navidad en algo vagamente parecido a familia.

-No puede ser cierto ¡Si apenas tendríamos una Navidad con Lucy!—Dijo el minino amigo de Natsu quien lloro abiertamente, aunque le gustara molestar a la rubia la quería mucho y no quería dejarla sola en las festividades.

-Es que verán…Santa, como ustedes, es un mago—Los cuatro y el par de gatos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y en blanco ¿Santa Claus era un mago?—Él se alimenta de la energía positiva que generan las personas en estas fiestas, por así decirlo Santa gana poder cunado la gente es feliz y comparte la Navidad—explicaba lenta y pacientemente, apenas iban en el piso tres.

-Entonces…. ¿Santa chupa mi energía?—Dijo Natsu alteradísimo por semejante revelación, los otros de su Gremio le miraron incrédulamente.

-No Natsu, no es así. Veras, Santa toma esa energía positiva, y con regalos y esta festividad les retribuye la energía que toma. Es decir, él toma energía de su felicidad para generarles más felicidad con el espíritu Navideño—explico mientras ellos miraban atentamente—Pero algo paso…

-¡¿Santa fue secuestrado?!—Rápidamente Gajeel soltó la bomba.

-¡Tu dinos donde esta y lo salvamos!—Dijo Gray alzando su puño, ya no llevaba camisa.

-¡Les arrancare la cabeza si le tocan un pelo de su barba blanca!-Dijo Erza que se dejó llevar por las emociones de sus compañeros, de pronto el elevador se abrió mostrando el octavo piso. Un largo pasillo estaba frente a ellos y al fondo de este una mujer de cabellos rubios, cuerpo de infarto y un ceñido vestido rojo les esperaba. Los tres chicos se quedaron de ojos abiertos mientras la maga cambia armas les daba un zape para sacarlos del trance.

-Santa no está secuestrado, él está aquí… vengan, se los mostrare—el hombrecito camino en dirección a la mujer antes mencionada siendo seguido por los magos, al llegar con ella la beso en las mejillas cordialmente—¿Cómo sigue el Martha?—Dijo el en tono preocupado.

-Mi amado ya está un poco mejor, pero sus heridas son extensas—suspiro la mujer con resignación y casi al borde de romper en llanto— ¡Le dije que no estaba listo para prueba! ¡Pero ese hombre solo piensa en mejorar sus trineos!—Dijo ella consternada, al instante los inteligentes del equipo (Osease, todos menos Natsu) captaron quien era ella.

-¡¿Es la señora Claus?!—Dijeron Erza, Gajeel, Gray y Lilly con senda sorpresa. Natsu y Happy siguieron en sorprenderse ante lo que decían sus amigos.

-Oh, así es. Yo soy Martha Claus, mi amado Nicholas está dentro esperándolos mis pequeños héroes—dijo la mujer en tono maternal, camino abriendo una puerta mientras los de Fairy Tail no cabían dentro de sí de la sorpresa, pero sin pensarlo se adentraron a la habitación preguntándose ¿Qué sorpresa les faltaba?

Dentro del cuarto una imagen que solo podría ser descrita como rompe sueños estaba, en una camilla que parecía robada de un hospital estaba un hombre muy alto, ciertamente más alto que el propio Laxus, su cuerpo era brutalmente fornido al punto de parecer un fisicoculturista y eso era notable a pesar de estar completamente vendado y sus brazos y piernas totalmente enyesados. Su rostro era lo más sorprendente, poseía una larga y gruesa barba blanca que era sencillamente inconfundible.

-¡Santa!—Grito Natsu de golpe saltando a su lado viéndole como quien veía a un perrito atropellado— ¡¿Quién te hizo esto y donde odia que lo pateen?!—Dijo violentamente, el hombre que decían era Santa soltó una risa empezada con "Ho-ho-ho" cosa que casi hace llorar de alegría a los chicos, si ese era Santa Claus.

-Nadie me ha hecho esto Natsu, bueno lo hice yo solo—rio sonoramente, como un chiquillo que se divertía, a pesar de su aterradora apariencia su voz era suave y melodiosa—Ya les han de haber contado que soy un mago, bueno para entregar regalos a todo el mundo yo uso mis trineos, estos trineos son transportes que se alimentan de mi magia para moverse a gran velocidad…pero mientras probaba la versión 5.3 de mi más nuevo trineo tuvimos unas…-carraspeo suavemente—Dificultades técnicas—dijo el tratando de mover sus dedos enyesados pero una mirada reprochante de su mujer le hizo de terse.

-Verán chicos, Nicholas se hirió hace dos días y a pesar de nuestros intentos no estará listo para repartir los regalos esta noche—dijo la mujer de Papa Noel con gran aflicción en su voz—No queremos que la navidad se arruine, por eso…decidimos llamarlos.

-No querrán decir que…-la voz de Erza se llenó de emoción.

-Así es, quiero que ustedes cuatro repartan los regalos por mí—las palabras de Santa hicieron a los cuatro magos dar un salto de alegría, rápidamente su emoción subió a mil por hora ¡¿Ser Santa?! ¡Eso era genial! Pero su alegría fue cortada por un carraspeo del hombre de barba blanca—Calma mis magos, no crean que esto es tarea fácil…. Elegí llamarles porque ustedes poseen suficiente energía mágica para impulsar mis trineos pero eso no será todo…deben hacer reparto a todo el mundo en una noche no es una misión fácil—dijo muy serio, rápidamente Natsu golpeo su pecho con una mano y amplio más su sonrisa.

-No te preocupes Santa, no dejaremos que se arruine la Navidad—dijo muy decidido—Estoy encendido y yo nunca fallo cuando lo estoy—su voz llena de confianza hizo al hombre barbudo sonreír, dio una vez más su risa y Happy no evito saltar a abrazarlo.

-Díganme que alguien trajo una cámara—dijo el gatito sacando una risa a todos los presentes mientras se apegaba al hombre herido.

-Síganme muchachos—dijo la señora Claus caminando a la puerta.

-¿A dónde?—Pregunto Gray alzando las cejas.

-A recoger sus uniformes por supuesto—dijo ella con una sonrisa y los cuatro junto con el par de Exxced la siguieron a paso rápido: No tenían tiempo que perder.

Pasada media hora toda estaban listos, de un cambiador salía Natsu terminando de ajustarse el traje, era prácticamente igual al que siempre llevaba solo que de color rojo y un tanto más abrigador. Sonrió acomodándose el sombrero y posteriormente las botas negras que iban con el traje.

-¡¿Estás listo Happy?!—Dijo con alegría mientras su amigo felino volaba a su lado con un pequeño disfraz de reno, su nariz estaba pintada de rojo y sobre sus orejitas estaban un par de astas postizas. Sus halas tenían un agujero por donde salir y le permitían volar sin problemas.

-¡Aye Sir!—Dijo alzando su patita con decisión, ambos corrieron/volaron en dirección a donde les habían indicado antes de darle los trajes en un enorme hangar les esperaban los demás miembros de su equipo especial navideño, todos con sus mismas ropas con motivos navideños a excepción de Erza que llevaba un cortísimo vestido navideño y era reprendida por Gray que le decía:

-No creo que deberías vestir así Erza ¿Y si te mira alguien? No creo que tomen bien que Santa sea tan…-trato de pensar en las palabras apropiadas.

-Sexy—dijo Gajeel que le acomodaba los cuernos a Lilly que al igual que Happy estaba disfrazado del más adorable renito del mundo.

-Yo puedo acomodarlos solo—dijo el Exxced pero su compañero insistió sintiéndose totalmente ridículo pero muy en el fondo le encantaba lo adorable que se veía el pequeño gato negro.

-Muy bien muchachos—decía Santa que era llevado en una silla de ruedas por un duende—Estos son mis cuatro mejores trineos, los e ajustado para sus tipos de magia y no dudo alcancen la mitad de la velocidad que yo uso regularmente. Con eso repartido por cuatro ustedes lograran entregar regalos a todo el mundo.

-¿Cómo sabremos a dónde ir?—Pregunto Erza cruzada de brazos.

-Los trineos están preparados para ir por si solos en dirección a todas las casas que deben ser visitadas, en el trineo también encontraran un pergamino. Al abrirlo aparecerán los nombres de cada persona a la que estén visitando en el momento y les dirá si han sido catalogados como buenos o malos—dijo esto muy seriamente, pues su juicio de quien era bueno o malo era algo sencillamente inapelable.

-¿Y cómo llevaremos veinte mil millones de regalos?—Todos miraron a Natsu con sorpresa, no esperaban que de hecho hiciera una pregunta inteligente como esa.

-¿Creen que soy un mago tan increíble por nada?—dijo Santa sonriendo con infantilidad—En el trineo encontraran una bolsa, es una de mis grandes invenciones la llamo: Bolsa sin fondo…matica—dijo el título que parecía sacado de infomercial, cosa que les saco una gota de sudor a los chicos, excepto a Erza que le pareció un nombre brillante—Metan su mano y decidan que buscan y ese objeto ira a su mano en el momento—dijo con una un tanto arrogante sonrisa, orgulloso de su trabajo sobre todas las cosas.

-¡Eres increíble Santa!—Dijo Natsu cada vez más emocionado, voltearon los chicos hacia los trineos mágicos y se treparon sobre ellos.

-Recuerden muchachos…la navidad depende de ustedes—dijo muy serio, las miradas de todos mostraron decisión mientras los cuatro magos que sustituirían a Santa ataban un cordel a sus muñecas ya que eso sería el conducto para que los trineos tomaran su magia, pero justo cuando estos se elevaron un ligero problema que nadie contemplo decidió asomar su cabeza.

-¡Mi estómago!

Las voces de Natsu y Gajeel sonaron a la ves mientras ambos ponían una cara de total mareo sujetándose del borde de su respectivo transporte, la cara de Santa se volvió de piedra al igual que la de Gray y Erza… habían pasado ese detallito por alto.

_-Oh…por Korsakov…._


	3. A lot of gifts in one night

**Seguro que no esperaban todo lo del capítulo anterior ¿Eh? Pues prepárense que las cosas solo han empezado. Comienza la repartición y por lo tanto la misión comienza a complicarse.**

**A darle átomos.**

**Tercera Parte: ¡No me venía en el contrato que debía volar!**

El pánico invadió el taller entero ¿Dos de sus repartidores no podían montar trineos? ¡¿Cómo rayos repartirían si no podían ni subirse a ellos sin morir de tanto vomito que lanzaban?!

-Tranquilos, algo se nos ocurrirá—Decía San Nicholas que trataba de pensar en un plan lógico, Natsu se tambaleaba sobre su vehículo y en el momento que estaba por caerse del mismo este se movió por sí solo "atrapándolo" en su cómodo asiento rojizo.

-¡Aparte se mueve solo!—Maldijo el Slayer de fuego aún más mareado.

-No se mueve solo Natsu, el trineo tiene conciencia. Cada uno de mis trineos se alimenta de la felicidad de las personas y siendo sentimientos su combustible el los tiene también—explico el de barba blanca.

De pronto Natsu se sujetó de uno de los bordes del trineo, haciendo uso de una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana se intentó alzar fallando en un principio pero tras tres intentos y un par de arcadas de asco después logro ponerse de pie con sus normalmente fuertes piernas temblándole como gelatina.

-Si tiene conciencia…puede ser amigo—hablo pesadamente el mago—Si puede ser amigo, es mi amigo—decía el casi como si quisiera creerse sus propias palabras, su rostro recupero algo de color pero se le notaba mareado aun—Y si es amigo…no es transporte—decía tomando asiento de nuevo, lucia bastante mareado pero no tanto como para estar en el suelo rogando por el tiro de gracia.

-¡Bien hecho Natsu!—Dijo Erza alzando su puño con orgullo, a pesar de todo el chico haría lo imposible para salvar la navidad, aun si eso incluía montar un trineo le paso las riendas a Happy que se decidió a ser el conductor en lugar del enfermo Slayer.

-¿Y tú Gajeel? ¿Crees poder?—

Sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver al Slayer tratando de huir lo más rápido posible, antes que pasara por la puerta principal un par de gigantescos Yetis blancos lo cargaron llevándolo de regreso a su trineo entre protestas y amenazas de muerte, su compañero felino le miraba con pena.

-Gajeel, debes hacer esto—le reprendía la pantera miniatura ahora reno miniatura de patitas cruzadas—Esto es más grande que tú, es por la navidad ¿O es que acaso deseas que todos en tu nueva familia se queden sin obsequios?—dijo muy severo sabiendo claramente que en cuanto Gajeel pensara en su enana seguramente aceptaría.

El de cabello negro y largo frunció el ceño, su compañero jugo una carta muy sucia vio el trineo y sus tripas se revolvieron al instante pero se mordió el labio inferior juntando valor y se trepo mareándose al instante.

-No puedo…. —susurro totalmente derrotado, todos le miraron con vergüenza ajena pero no por nada él era Santa Claus, rápidamente pronuncio el nombre "Bernardo" y espero a que el susodicho apareciera.

Por la puerta al hangar llego la peor pesadilla del de muchas perforaciones, el mismo enano amargado del puro que le había hecho la famosa "Britney señal" entro caminando con ese ojo entrecerrado y su actitud beligerante, tiro algo de cenizas de su puro y lo puso de nuevo en su boca.

-¿Qué pasa Santa? ¿Quién rompió que y cuando quieres que lo despida?—Su tono osco a la Scarface irrito al instante al de por sí ya mareado Redfox.

-Bernardo, tienes una misión muy importante—dijo seriamente el Santo—Tu acompañaras a Gajeel a repartir los obsequios, serás su conductor solo a ti te puedo confiar a mi amado trineo porque solo tú sabes conducirlo apropiadamente—declaro, el duende vio hacia el chico y frunció el ojo bueno.

-Como digas Santa, tú eres el jefe—no se quejó, solo camino y se subió al trineo pateando Gajeel de su camino para poder tomar las riendas— ¡Mueve tu mareado trasero mariquita!—Le maldijo en todo lo alto—Hay una festividad que salvar

-¡Ahora si te mato!—Dijo el violento Fairy pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo su mareo volvió haciéndolo caer recostado en el asiento abrazando a Lilly a quien le susurraba "Sácame de aquí y te daré Kiwis".

-Muchachos, no hay tiempo que perder. Recuerden, deben ir a cada casa y repartir cada regalo en la lista, no deben ser vistos y lo más importante—su tono se puso altamente serio, Natsu, Gray y Erza tragaron dificultosamente esperando alguna difícil clausula en lo que harían—No olviden comerse las galletas, los niños se decepcionan si no lo haces—dijo con una gran sonrisa, sus grandes mejillas sonrojadas le daban un aspecto más parecido a la clásica imagen de Santa, los tres cayeron hacia atrás pero se reincorporaron en nada.

-Todo listo Santa—dijo uno de los duendes mientas el techo se abría mostrando los amplios cielos del continente nevado.

-Bien, deben partir pronto ya que tienen tiempo limitado deberán partir en…-Santa vio el reloj principal del hangar y se sorprendió-Hace cuatro minutos ¡Por Korsakov! ¡Vuelen, vuelen!—Dijo agitando sus manos enyesadas, los tres magos y el duende volador abrieron los ojos con sorpresa (ojo en el caso del chaparro) y arrancaron a gran velocidad, la magia era sustraída de sus sistemas y los trineos se movían a una velocidad sencillamente brutal, tanto que la velocidad del mismo Rugido del Dragón de Luz de Sting, el mago de Sabertooth quedaría como una tortuga en comparación, rayos de luz fueron disparados a gran velocidad a los cielos mientras Santa los veía partir, suspirando y deseándoles lo mejor.

Happy: Then!

Los rayos de luz se movían veloces por el cielo, rápidamente llegaron a varios países repartiendo regalos tan rápido como podían, Pergrande. Sin, Desierto, país tras país era visitado por el cuarteto dinámico de Fairy Tail cuando todos los países menos uno estaban en lista se dieron cuenta cual era el último por visitar: Fiore.

-¡Apresurémonos!—Decía Gray que llevaba toda su ropa puesta, por petición de la señora Claus al mago de hielo le colocaron un poderoso hechizo en sus ropaje que le electrocutaba cada vez que intentaba desvestirse, después de todo nadie a excepción quizás de Juvia querría que un Santa semi desnudo llegara a su cada a media noche a dejar regalos.

-¡Falta Fiore! ¡A casa!—Decía Natsu que hacía ya varias horas se había acostumbrado al trineo a quien ya había bautizado como "Phil" y ahora era su amigo, incluso sopesando junto con Happy la idea de pedirle a Santa que les permitiera quedarse con él.

-Hay que separarnos, así cubriremos más terreno—decía Erza en tono alto pero audible, las listas de los cuatro se actualizaron mostrando a las personas de Fiore—Zona sur iras tu Natsu, Bernardo zona norte, Gray iras al oeste y yo me dirigiré hacia la dirección restante. Los veré a todos en Magnolia para terminar los repartos—La siempre sabia líder del equipo ordeno y no hubo objeción, rápidamente todos se separaron hiendo en las múltiples direcciones separándose en Fiore para repartir regalos.

Happy: Then!

Natsu se movía a gran velocidad atraves de los cielos, esa sensación superaba la de volar junto con Happy pues iba mucho más rápido y alto. Su sombrero se movía fuertemente en direcciones variadas dependiendo de la dirección que llevara, su rostro tenía una sonrisa bien grabada pues esta sensación era lo mejor del mundo para él. Rápidamente el trineo paro en una ciudad y en un parpadeo todos los regalos allí habían sido entregados, vio su lista y se sorprendió por los siguientes nombres, sonrió maliciosamente y monto a Phil con una sola dirección: Sabertooth.

Al poco tiempo aterrizo sobre la gran estructura que era ese gremio, de un habilidoso salto entro en el lugar en compañía de su amigo Exxced que le cargo para entrar sin tocar el suelo más de lo debido, él le hizo seña de guardar silencio y volaron por los pasillos del gremio que una vez fue su gran rival. Llego a un cuarto que con un simple letrero le decía que era su destino "Rouge y Frosch" decía el letrero.

-Vamos—susurro Natsu y el gato le contesto con un ligero "Aye" apenas audible, la puerta se abrió y vio hacia dentro. Una habitación pequeña y sin ningún tipo de cosa particular, al fondo había una cama donde el Slayer de Sombras descansaba pasivamente, sobre su cabeza un pequeño gato-rana dormía acurrucado mientras roncaba suavemente. Al ver la escena Natsu se mordió la lengua para no reír, busco dentro del saco y puso una cafetera en la mesita de noche con una linda etiqueta "Para Rogue", posteriormente sobre el otro costado puso una rana de peluche con una etiqueta "Para Fro".

Salió de la habitación preguntándose cómo es que ese tipo estaba en la lista de gente buena siendo que su yo del futuro mato a Lucy del futuro…debía dejar de ver películas de ciencia ficción ya que su cerebro estaba por implotar al recordar las veinte mil paradojas que formulo al pensar en cómo repercutirían sus actos en el futuro. Camino por el lugar e invadió la habitación de Orga notando muchos instrumentos musicales regados en toda dirección, tomo el regalo del sujeto: Un súper nuevo Karaoke y lo dejo en el costado de la cama preguntándose si con eso torturaría a los dientes de sable, sonrió ante la idea de forma maliciosa.

Posteriormente invadió la habitación de Rufus, el cuarto del mago de memoria estaba totalmente organizado y parecía más un cuarto de exhibición para venta de muebles que una habitación corriente. Se acercó a él y dejo en su costado un Álbum para fotografías junto con una cámara nueva, Santa sí que elegía los regalos más extraños. Luego se paseó por el resto del gremio en búsqueda del resto de integrantes regalándole cosas a cada uno hasta que en la sala del gremio encontró la más curiosa de las escenas.

En el sofá frente a la chimenea estaba el: Sting, el todo poderoso Slayer de tercera generación tirado junto a su amado compañero lector y su compañera Yukino ¿Lo gracioso? El llevaba el más adorable suéter navideño del mundo, trato de no reírse pero no pudo controlarlo y rio por lo bajo. Cuando los ojos del rubio se abrieron solo vieron una cosa que lo dejo impactado…un regalo volando directo a su cráneo, y digo impactado porque literalmente le impacto en la cara dejándolo inconsciente. El de pelo rosado suspiro con alivio y dejo los regalos de la chica y el gato, para posteriormente decidir retirarse del lugar, mas no sin antes volver y reírse de lo "tierno" que se veía Sting en compañía de la joven Yukino y más aun con ese suéter que parecía haber sido tejido a mano.

Happy: Then! (En delante, con rima lmL)

La fuerte Erza rápido volaba, su trineo a toda velocidad se desplazaba. La nieve caía pero ella no la sentía pues su trineo la protegía, preocupada veía el lugar a donde se dirigía un hotel de mala muerta era sin dudar, el trineo aterrizo y con duda su lista reviso, su corazón pálpito y casi del pecho se le salió: Jellal Fernández el papel declaro. Su rostro rojo se volvió y tragar saliva le costó, rápidamente al lugar entro en búsqueda de su antiguo, y todavía, gran amor.

-Jellal, Jellal ¿Qué haces solo aquí mi Jellal?—La pelirroja frustrada pregunto, en una habitación sucia y vieja el retozaba. Su cuerpo tirado sobre un silla en la esquina estaba, solo su camiseta y pantalón llevaba, una botella a su lado por igual y el olor a vodka inconfundible sin dudar-Oh mi Jellal…—susurro con tristeza.

Al chico se acercó y la botella le alejo, en su bolsa mágica busco un obsequio para su príncipe azul mas solo un sobre con su nombre encontró. El labio inferior se mordió y sin poder contenerse con una mano le agito, el mago los ojos abrió y alertado con su mano a la mujer de la muñeca tomo. Sus ojos sin par se abrieron ¿Era Erza o solo un sueño?

-Bebí mucho sin dudar, estoy viendo a mi amada Erza en este horrible lugar—Maldijo lo que creyó un sueño haciendo a la chica sonrojar como un niño risueño.

-No soy un sueño mi querido Jellal ni un efecto de tu fuerte bebida, soy tu Erza y un regalo te tengo—dijo ella con tristeza y desosiego, verlo solo y deprimido le rompía el corazón aun cuando eso en realidad no rimo.

-Deja de mentirme o de querer convencerme, mis pecados trato de pagar, mis errores deseo enmendar pero sencillamente no se puede más…mi bella mentira, mi bello sueño dime ¿Por qué debo sufrir este despecho?—Pregunto dolido— ¿Por qué sufro de soledad y dolor por un mal que nunca desee? ¿Por qué estoy condenado a siempre la culpa en mi corazón sentir?—sus palabras casi la hacían llorar, pero ella se juró nunca más una lagrima derramar.

-No te culpes mi Jellal, mira esto tuve una misión singular. Ayudar a Santa fue mi tarea, reparto sus regalos sin retraso y con entrega, tu nombre aquí aparece te tengo un regalo aunque de tamaño carece—Ella la lista le mostro y la carta le entrego, el mago curioso el sobre tomo y sin importarle esperar a la víspera de navidad el sobre rasgo extrayendo su contenido. Un papel fino y sencillo era no más, letras en el las cual el joven leyó sin demora, aun cuando eso no rima.

Lagrimas se comenzaron a formar en sus ojos, sin querer contenerlas estas fluyeron cuales ríos por sus pálidas mejillas. La chica se alteró y al instante pensó ¿Qué le dio Santa para hacerlo sufrir? ¿Qué clase de obsequio hace a alguien sollozar y gemir de dolor? Mas la sonrisa que él puso le hizo cambiar de terror a sorpresa, el chico sonreía como hacía mucho no le veía. El su mano alzo y la carta le entrego ella sin demora por igual la ley.

"_Mi querido amigo, mi querido hermano._

_No te acongojes ni te sientas afligido, sé que lo que hiciste estuvo mal mas no fue tu culpa ni era tu cometido, lamento lo que paso tanto como tú y sé que no te dejas vivir sin odiarte a ti mismo. _

_Yo ya estoy bien, lamento tu dolor pero no te perdonare si sufres por mí y por eso a Erza haces sufrir. Pídele perdón, vive feliz, sigue tu vida y vive por los dos._

_Tú siempre amigo, tú siempre compañero y tú siempre hermano._

_**Simón**__" _

Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos por igual, su mano cubrió su boca tratando de razonar ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Qué hizo ese viejo barbón? ¿Cómo consiguió una carta de su amado amigo Simón? Ambos se miraron y sin pensarlo sus brazos uno sobre el otro se lanzaron, en un fuerte abrazo ambos se combinaron. Sus sollozos de alegría y júbilo se escucharon, no les importo dejarse ver así siempre y cuando fuera solo el uno con el otro.

Ella se separó y a los ojos le miro, acaricio su mejilla limpiando sus lágrimas y con sus dedos su tatuaje delineo. El la miro sin culpa o dolor, algo dentro de él se liberó cuando cada una de esas letras el leyó, un peso se fue y la libertad en mayor medida volvió, y sin más la beso. Un casto beso él le brindo y ella sin duda se lo devolvió, y a diferencia de como en la playa esta vez el ni de broma se separó. Su beso unos minutos duro más clamando aire sus pulmones a separarse les forzó.

-Mi Erza, mi amada Erza…-su tono lleno de amor se llenó—Tanto dolor y tanto sufrir, todo esfumado en un abrir…-dijo el dolido pero a la vez feliz, un perdón no bastaba pero de era un avance para su alma redimir. Ella le miro con ternura y cariño mas no era todo lo que debía hacer.

-Mi Jellal, solo mío mi Jellal. Tu viaje no ha terminado, tu trabajo debes seguir, sigue limpiando este mundo de la maldad y de aquellos que harán cosas como las que te hicieron a ti—dijo ella con tono amoroso, el asintió y sin más ella de un fuerte golpe al cuello nockeado lo dejo.

El chico quedo en su cama ahora por manos de la chica que le arropo y un último beso le dio, disfruto de la belleza de verlo dormido más supo que tenía una tarea y le dejo allí no sin antes darle un último suspiro.

Happy: Then!

El mago de hielo a velocidad volaba, su rápido transporte a una cueva alejada de todo le llevo. Se preguntó si Pie Grande regalos recibía, mientras en la cueva más sus pasos le metían, conforme avanzó una guarida muy clara noto más a quienes vio a su corazón un vuelco causaron: La maga hija de su maestra y su hija adoptiva de rosados cabellos.

-Una puta broma ha de ser, a este gordo sí que le gusta joder—pensó con fastidio mientras en su bolsa busco para la chica del lazo emocional una muñeca muy bonita saco con un moño y su etiqueta, el chico no pudo evitar sonreír puesto que ambas juntas como madre e hija se veían sin dudar.

Después el regalo de la mayor busco, un portarretratos de plata vacío fue lo único que hayo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una broma o algo peor? ¿Un simple marco sin nada en su interior? Una idea cruzo su mente y maldijo de nuevo, a ese gordinflón las malas bromas se le daban. Busco en su cartera un viejo recuerdo, una vieja foto que solo la tenía permitido el ver de su maestro ya muchos años antes de su trágica muerte tener. Observo la foto, el marco y a la mujer. Dio un suspiro largo y juro venganza tener, puso la foto en el marco y junto a la cama improvisada la dejo, camino y camino hacia fuera de la cueva se sentía mal por la foto perder pero el saber que a su madre vería la mujer aunque fuese en una foto en la pared le hizo sonreír sin querer.

Happy: Then!

Gajeel rápido se movía, un poco de magia del malhumorado duende y ya nadie le veía. La gran prisión de Fiore su objetivo era, repartir carbón su tarea favorita ese día se volvía. En su celda privada un mago le escucho, el poderoso Cobra con su preciso oído le "escucho" y noto como grandes trozos de carbón a cada miembro de Oración Seis esa persona invisible arrojo. De pronto frente a su celda esa persona se paró, él se encogió en su lugar y fuerte gruño.

-Guárdate ese carbón, te servirá mejor—dijo con hastió, era lo último que necesitaba en su soledad otro recordatorio de lo malo que una vez hizo. Más un sonido hueco atrajo su atención, una caja frente a el cayo la miro con detenimiento: Un presente.

Camino hacia el a cuatro y se detuvo frente al colorido empaque, con una mano retiro la tapa y su corazón se estrujo. Una pequeña muñeca de trapo estaba dentro con la forma de su amada Kinana, su ojo bueno se entrecerró sonriendo quedamente mientras su boca profería un "Gracias"

-Feliz Navidad, pendejo—dijo la funesta voz del Slayer de hierro, su sonrisa se ensancho aunque ese fuera un tipo malo no tan mal ese año se portó hasta como un buen chico paso y ese regalo que le recordaría a su amada compañera seguro la felicidad le dio en ese encierro y en su dolor.

Gajeel a su trineo volvió y su pantera le felicito, más el mendigo enano solo a su mama le recordó.

Happy: Then!

Natsu en otro lugar aterrizo, esta vez Blue Pegasus su destino se volvió. Llego al gremio de master Bob a quien un colorido peluquín le obsequio, a Ichiya y Nichiya de su doble un muñeco regalo para su alegría y gozo. A Hibiki una enciclopedia de gran tamaño le dio, al buen Ren un libro que leía "Como dejar de ser Tsundere en diez fáciles pasos" mientras al pequeño Eve una esfera de nieve colorida y muy bella. Caminaba por el gremio a paso lento siendo seguido de su felino amigo.

-Eres listo, Natsurin—cantaba suavemente el mago de fuego para darse música de fondo—Ingenioso, perspicaz—seguía su cancioncilla mientras seguía repartiendo regalos a las miembros de Blue Pegasus—Te agradecerán mañana, cuando vean sus regalos en su cama—seguía canturreando mientras terminaba el reparto tras arrojarle a Jenny sus múltiples regalos por la cabeza, subió a su trineo de un salto.

-Aunque algo tonto sea elllll—termino la canción el Exxced para risas del chico que tardo dos segundos en procesar el insulto y después a su gato regaño dándole un jalon de orejas y un buen sermón.

Happy: Then! (Aquí termina a rima…no me exijan)

Gray una vez más era el centro de atención, ahora a Lamia Scale el mapa le llevo. Sonrió malicioso y al lugar entró, tras evitar a la anciana Oba-Sama el chico en los cuartos se adentró sus pasos al primer cuarto le llevaron el de Lyon sonrió viendo su regalo un libro un tanto cruel "A ella no le gustas tanto" se rio sin hacer sonido, le arrojo el libro a la cama (por no decir a la cara) y de allí salió.

-¡Ojala dejes a Juvia!—Pensó malicioso esperando que su amigo utilizara el libro con buenos resultados y dejara de acosar a su acosadora, después de todo podía ser una demente sociópata-casi homicida enamorada, pero Juvia era su acosadora demente y solo de él.

Después al resto del gremio visito, incluyendo al poderoso Jura a quien un par de nuevos cambios de ropa obsequio, es decir esas ropas de anciano ya no le quedaban y así probablemente tendría más probabilidades de una novia conseguir, trato de no cruel reír pero la broma sola se contaba. Por último el cuarto de las primas Blendy era su objetivo, entro silencioso y las vio a ambas en la cama dormidas como buena familia, se quedó un segundo viendo y malos pensamientos de su cabeza saco, no quería ser mal chico y no recibir obsequios ese año, un par de regalos dejo un bonito par de almohadas con forma de corazón y en grande la palabra "Love" si, eso era irónico sin dudar.

-Me largo de aquí, que se me pega lo loco—dijo el mago de hielo hacia afuera, salto al techo como ágil ninja y a su trineo subió. De nuevo la correa a su brazo ato y el trineo se elevó, rápidamente tomo su rumbo: Magnolia su último objetivo.

Happy: Then!

Los magos rápido volaban en dirección a su ciudad, la última del reparto y la última antes de Navidad, con ansia a su hogar se acercaron: Su misión casi terminaba y la navidad casi salvada estaba.

**Feliz noche buena Mina-san **

**¬3¬**


	4. Merry Christmas Magnolia

**Hora de terminar con esta bella y lamentablemente corta historia. Gracias por su apoyo Mina-San y no se preocupen, me verán subiendo muchas otras historias (Y continuando las otras dos que ya tengo claro está)**

**Sin más, disfruten que cuando escribí esto ¡Estaba encendido! **

**Cuarta parte: Una feliz Navidad en Magnolia.**

Los cuatro trineos se encontraron sobrevolando Magnolia, rápidamente aterrizaron en el techo del gremio que era como su segundo hogar y bajaron de los vehículos dispuestos a saludarse y felicitarse; solo quedaba esa que era su ciudad y abrían cumplido con su misión.

-¿Cómo les fue fracasados?—Dijo Gray en aire burlón mientras bajaba su saco de regalos y la lista que le decía a quién darle regalo y cual darle en cuestión.

-Pues…a—A la mente de Natsu llego el recuerdo de sí mismo dándole un fuerte golpe con su regalo en pleno rostro y rio por lo bajo, un tanto malicioso—Todo normal ¿Y a ti desnudista de quinta?—pregunto viéndole mientras su amigo felino reía al recordar sus fechorías ese día.

-Todo normal—dijo deseando evitar mencionar el hecho que se había burlado un poco de su viejo amigo Lyon ante el "curioso" presente que el anciano de barba blanca le otorgo al mago de hielo.

-A mí me fue bien—dijo Gajeel mientras comenzaba a relatar cómo había visitado a muchos criminales en la cárcel y tuvo la oportunidad de arrojarles carbón a sus estúpidas cabezas, los chicos reían mientras la pelirroja del equipo sentía su boca apretarse de vergüenza.

-Oí, Erza ¿Todo bien por tu lado?—pregunto el mago de hielo sacándole a la chica un respingo mientras recordaba…

_Los rápidos y agiles pasos de Erza eran inaudibles, conforme avanzaba repartía regalos a las féminas del gremio Mermaid Heels con rapidez y sin demora. A la pequeña Milliana un ratón de juguete obsequio y de ninguna de las chicas ella olvido. Mas su trabajo listo no estaba, pues faltaba su hermanita la más fuerte de todas ellas._

_La puerta abrió y como ninja se desplazó, la fuerte Kagura en su cama dormía mas la pelirroja furtiva noto como su mano se movía. Rápidamente Scarlet re-equipo, su espada apareció y contra la poderosa Archienemigo su acero impacto._

_-¿Quién eres?—La líder de ese gremio pregunto._

_-Soy Santa, ¡Feliz Navidad!—La extraña intrusa pelirroja decreto antes de con un feroz puñetazo a Morfeo entregarla, la joven cayo y con la frente sangrando y la boca abierta desmayada la noche termino. La gran Titania su regalo le arrojo, alzo su puño mientras una voz gritando imagino._

_**-¡Erza Wins!**_

La chica nerviosa movió su mano restando importancia mientras sonreía de medio lado.

-Nada importante ¡Repartan sus regalos!—Ordeno cortante, rápidamente ella del techo salto y a su objetivo se dirigió, los tres chicos ni, los dos gatos y el único duende rápido corrieron pues les quedaba poco tiempo para repartir los obsequios.

Happy: Then!

Natsu como un rápido ladrón se deslizo, la recamara de Romeo llamo su atención. Posters de el en toda clase de poses heroicas había, su ego subió y de paso uno le firmo mientras al joven mago su regalo en su cama de dejaba. El gato azul cómplice sonrió y su pulgar alzo.

-Feliz Navidad Romeo—susurro el Slayer mientras su cabeza acariciaba, ese pequeño como su hermanito era y jamás pensaría que tanto le admirar. A pesar que algo obvio era.

-Hay que movernos Natsu—Happy dijo apresurado, rápidamente cargo al mago y al siguiente objetivo se movieron.

Happy: Then!

La chica del equipo se movió rápidamente, la mansión Strauss era su objetivo. Según su lista no estaban solo el dúo de hermanas y el gigantón Elfman, sino que además de los albinos estaba Laxus y su trio de seguidores, ya que cada navidad Mirajane siempre invitaba al rubio y a sus acólitos pues no deseaba que pasaran solos las fiestas y al igual antes de la vuelta de Lissana a ese mundo era triste una navidad solo entre ella y su hermano.

-Bien, hora de hacer esto—Dijo ella con automotivación, entro por la ventana de un rápido salto y vio dentro encontrando una pintoresca escena. En el sofá dormían Bickslow, Lissana y Freed quienes aparentemente se habían dado todo un festivo y bebido de más, sonrió suavemente se veían adorables tomo los regalos y los repartió, un quinteto de lindos muñecos para Bickslow, una linda prenda para la maga y… ¿Un poster de Laxus?

La maga de armamento se quedó con las cejas alzadas y solo susurro algo que parecía ser "Freed es tan gay…" antes de arrojar el poster por su propia sanidad mental, rápidamente diviso en un sofá para una sola persona al varón Strauss quien tenía en sus brazos a la hada verde, Evergreen quien dormía plácidamente. Sonrió con malicia pero se ahorró burlas que podrían delatar su presencia, dejo sus regalos en el costado del sofá y entonces noto algo.

Tanto de la familia dueña de la casa como de la Tribu Raijin que eran visitantes faltaba un miembro, sus ojos buscaron por todos lados al nieto del maestro y a la chica conocida como "La demonio". Rápidamente se movió, cuarto por cuarto busco y tras abrir la habitación de Mirajane su boca se encogió, su pupila se agrando y su garganta casi un grito soltó.

Allí frente a ella y en plena cama estaban ellos, Laxus y Mira, Mira y Laxus ¿El problema? Estaban como Adán y Eva al llegar al mundo solo cubiertos por una fina sábana blanca de las caderas para abajo. Los ojos de la Scarlet se movieron de arriba abajo queriendo asimilar la bizarra escena ¿Qué habían hecho esos dos? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Bueno, esa última era bastante obvio ya que veía a ambos desnudos pero recordó su misión y limpiando su masivo derrame nasal comenzó a buscar torpemente en su saco los regalos de ambos cuando al fin tuvo ambos, unos audífonos nuevos para el chico y un vestido para la chica el hombre abrió los ojos.

El Dreyar se levantó de golpe y miro hacia delante, nadie estaba solo él y la que la noche anterior había sido su mujer. Alzo una ceja un tanto curiosa, juraría haber visto a alguien o al menos sentir su presencia, sin importarle se levantó de la cama aun desnudo y camino hacia el baño de la chica pues tenía esa necesidad de ir a "hacer del uno" como se dice por allí. Mientras debajo de la mesa la habilidosa Erza se había escondido, vio al mago volver y desde su Angulo solo una colgante cosa pudo notar, contuvo otra hemorragia nasal mientras pensaba que Mira sí que tenía suerte, cuando el chico se recostó en la cama ella pudo notar como esta se hundía un poco por el peso apastándole la cabeza esto le hizo mala cara poner mientras un suspiro de molestia tuvo que contener.

-¿Qué haces despierto?—La voz de Mirajane sonó, ella entre la sabana se removió y al Slayer de trueno abrazo. El chico a los ojos la miro y con una media sonrisa arrogante respondió.

-Solo he ido a orinar, después de todo quería la vejiga vacía para el próximo round de seis horas—su tono sensual era casi embelesaste, la chica sonrió con ternura y su mejilla acaricio besándolo de nueva cuenta. La chica bajo la cama en blanco puso sus ojos ¿En serio de vuelta lo harían? Mas a los dos minutos de estar allí abajo el movimiento de la cama y los sonidos todo le decían, usando su magia una pequeña espada afilada invoco con esta el suelo rápidamente corto y por un agujero escapo.

-Eres una genio Scarlet—a si misma se felicitó mientras veía el agujero y el sonido que de allí venia, tembló suavemente y se tapó la nariz a este paso seguro moriría por la falta de sangre, su lado perverso brotaba cada vez más.

Happy: Then!

Los pasos de Gajeel eran rápidos, la casa de Al y Bizca era su objetivo. Llego sobre esta y fuerte gruño, la chimenea era minúscula y sin romperla no la pasaría, pensó un segundo y a sus compañeros miro.

-¿Alguna idea?—pregunto.

-No usare más mi magia, que no es nada sencillo—Se quejó el funesto duende.

-Es una situación difícil Gajeel—dijo el negro gatito, más la mirada de su compañera llena de malicia le hizo temblar— ¿Qué te propones Gajeel?...

Un minuto después por la diminuta chimenea su cuerpo era empujado, el Exxced con esfuerzo avanzo por la delgada tubería hasta caer al fin dentro de la casa, suspiro con pesadez el hollín de su piel limpio sin más atrapo el delgado costal y dentro sus patitas metió. Regalo tras regalo de la caja saco más cuando su tarea termino una voz le alerto.

-¿Santa?—La dulce voz se escuchó, el Gato-Reno rápido volteo, una pequeña que al instante reconoció: Asuka la inocente niña le vio.

-Oh, demonios…-mascullo-¿Qué haces despierta pequeña niña?—La voz al instante fingió, la somnolienta infante un ojito se tallo.

-¿Qué haces pequeño Reno? ¿Dónde está Santa?—pregunto con la dulce inocencia que solo un niño podía tener, el reno-gato tembló y sin saber que responder ayuda mentalmente pidió, y como si esto fuese invocación tras la pequeña un panzón santa apareció.

-Ho, ho, ho—Rio el Slayer de hierro que tenía una enorme panza, una espesa barba blanca y falsa, la niña al verlo de emoción salto y el sin duda ni tardanza en brazos la alzo-¿Cómo estas pequeña Asuka?—dulce y con un tono imposible en el normalmente pregunto.

-¿Sabes mi nombre?—dijo con ilusión.

-Claro que lo sé, soy Santa es mi trabajo—dijo con orgullo más al instante carraspeo— ¿Qué regalo deseabas para este año?—dijo buscando el tema cambiar y de paso rápido a dormirla mandar.

-Mi único deseo es estar con mi familia pero sobre todo que mis muchos tíos en Fairy Tail se lleven bien—dijo con sus ojitos llenos de esperanza, el hombre sintió como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta—Ellos son muy buenos y muy fuertes, pero siempre se pelean mucho…yo no quiero que peleen, ¡Quiero que sean amigos!

El Santa con muchas perforaciones estaba sin palabras, ¿Cómo podía esa pequeñita ser tan adorable? Venga que hasta se le antojaba pedirle a la enana de Levy que hicieran una para ellos mismos, con los ojos de ella y el cabello de que el tenia, oh si una criatura encantadora seria.

-Santa—Le llamo su reno-gato al ver que el perforado San Nicholas estaba muy perdido en su pequeño mundo de fantasías sobre sus posibles hijos con su compañera de Gremio.

-Ah sí, no te preocupes pequeñita, Santa se encargara de ello y veras que todos se llevaran bien—Le dijo, la pequeña sonrió ampliamente y abrazo al regordete—Ahora ve a dormir y recuerda: Santa debe ser secreto así que no le digas a nadie ¿Ok?—Acaricio su cabecita amablemente mientras las enrojecidas mejillas de la infante se hinchaban en una gran y tierna sonrisa.

-Okey—Dijo muy alegre, en cuanto toco el suelo abrazo la pierna del hombre y luego se alejó viéndolo—Adiós Santa ¡Te quiero!—Su vocecita llena de alegría sonó antes de ir corriendo hacia su recamara donde trataría de dormir a pesar de la emoción que acababa de tener.

-Eres muy bueno Gajeel—dijo su compañero Exxced una vez que sus agudos oídos escucharon como la niña ya estaba en sus aposentos, alzo su mirada para ver al Slayer pero lo que vio le sorprendió y a la vez le hizo sonreír: El poderoso Redfox contenía unas ligeras lágrimas de lo adorable que le había parecido la pequeñita.

-Joder, ahora deberé llevarme bien con Salamander—maldijo pues tenía en mente cumplir su promesa a con la pequeña Asuka que ya se había ganado su corazón con esa adorable actuación.

La risa del Exxced llena de júbilo le hizo limpiar sus ojos y actuar rudamente de nuevo, pero de pronto el gato con la cicatriz al ojo se quedó sorprendido y volteo en toda dirección como buscando algo.

-Espera ¿Y el duende?—Y ante su pregunta la enorme panza de "Santa" comenzó a moverse violetamente, palabrotas se escucharon de allí y al felino una gota escapo de su cien. Rápidamente para solucionar el asunto y no llamar la atención el Redfox le dio un fuerte puñetazo a su propio enorme vientre y este dejo de temblar.

-Vámonos pues, hay que ir a Fairy Hill aun—dijo suspirando pesadamente, tendría que ir a ese nido de locas antes de acabar su misión.

Unos minutos después el trio conformado por el mago, el gato y el enano llegaron a la que era la casa de la mayoría de las féminas del gremio Fairy Tail, una ligera baba escapo de la boca del perverso Santa que imaginaba como seria entrar allí a cosas no tan santas pero al recordar su misión se puso serio, de la bolsa saco múltiples cajas con obsequios y le ordenó a sus asistentes repartirlos mientras él iba a hacer una entrega: Solo una.

-¡¿Y porque rayos harás solo una?! ¡¿Quién te nombro mi jefe?!—Se quejó el enano pero conforme se quejaba el mago de hierro ya se había ido, mientras caminaba alzo la mano alzándole el dedo medio y antes que el mediano se lanzara contra el Lilly intervino en su forma grande.

-Calma, él tiene una misión de vital importancia que cumplir—Declaro el gigantesco felino y por no hacer molestar a la pantera el asistente de Santa accedió a repartir regalos a la bola de locas que Vivian allí.

Mientras tanto Gajeel se adentraba en los pasillos del lugar, buscando un cuarto y solo uno. Conforme buscaba, abría puerta tras puerta pero no encontraba la habitación adecuada y estaba al borde de un ataque de rabia pero de pronto una anciana que iba pasando dijo:

-Segunda puerta a la izquierda…idiota—musito la mayor, Gajeel agradeció y se giró hacia allá, mas al instante que se dio cuenta que alguien estaba allí y que lo vio se giró alterado.

-¡Oye tengo razón para!—

Su voz se cortó, tras el ya no había nadie. Lentamente miro a ambos lados del pasillo notando que no había nadie y la esquina más cercana estaba a casi seis metros por un lado y ocho por el otro, lentamente le dio un escalofrió y sin más siguió la indicación encontrando lo que buscaba: La habitación de Levy.

Entro prácticamente nadando entre el mar de libros hasta toparse con su cama, allí estaba la pequeña come libros que dormía a pierna suelta con un libro en el rostro: Un cuento de Navidad. Rio suavemente como era típico en él, tomo el libro y lo puso en el mueble de cama, posteriormente saco dos cajas una con la etiqueta característica "De Santa para:" firmada a nombre de la chica, pero la otra era un tanto más pequeña de no más de diez centímetros el trago saliva duramente.

-Más vale que te guste…-advirtió aun cuando ella obviamente no podía escucharle, dejo ese pequeño regalo junto al del barrigón Santa y tan rojo como solo podía ser un tomate salió corriendo de allí, no sin antes arroparla correctamente pues era una noche fría y no quería que nada le pasara a SU enana.

Una vez fuera camino bastante sonrojado y de pronto un ligero sonido le llamo la atención, se pegó a una puerta que fue de donde vino el ruido y espero averiguar que había sido pero lo que escucho le dejo helado:

_-¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo!—_Reconoció la voz al instante, debido a que era la inconfundible y un tanto exagera voz de su mejor amiga: Juvia Lockser. Apego más la oreja de forma bastante chismosa, del pasillo llego Lilly que se sorprendió al ver lo que su compañero hacía.

-¿Qué haces Gajeel? Hemos terminado los repartos, es hora de irnos—le reprendió cruzado de patitas, pero el Slayer solo le hizo seña de que guardara silencio y se quedó pegado allí.

-_Oí, oí Juvia… ¡Hey deja mi traje!—_Los ojos se le abrieron de golpe tanto a felino como al dragón, esa era la inconfundible voz de Gray ¿Cómo entro allí? ¿Qué hacía Juvia? ¿Y porque seguían espiando? Sonidos no muy santos comenzaron a escucharse y a ambos de cabello negro les salió un hilo de sangre por sus respectivas narices, lentamente se separaron viendo a la puerta con los ojos como platos.

-Creo que mejor nos vamos…-susurro el más alto, el de Edolas asintió lentamente tapando su naricita con sus patas tratando de parar la hemorragia nasal, había sido demasiado para ambos.

Happy: Then!

Media hora después todos los miembros del escuadrón especial para salvar la Navidad se hacían reunido en el techo de su gremio, la repentina llega de Natsu completo al grupo.

-¡Listo!—Dijo Natsu arrojando su saco ya vacío de regalos dentro del trineo, las sonrisas abordaron los cuatro rostros de los humanos, de los Exxced y del duende en menor medida, rápidamente comenzaron las felicitaciones y los halagos pues habían cumplido la difícil misión.

-Por Korsakov ¡Qué bien lo han hecho!

Al instante los siete pares de ojos voltearon hacia arriba, sobre un trineo venia el propio San Nicholas ya sin el más mínimo rasguño luciendo su famoso atuendo a rojo y blanco, al instante salto cayendo a poca distancia de Fairy Tail y aplaudió alegremente.

-¡Estas bien!—Gritaron Natsu, Gajeel y Gray al mismo tiempo mientras le apuntaban, el hombre sonrió abiertamente.

-Ciertamente, su trabajo ha hecho que el espíritu Navideño haya vuelto al mundo y con eso mis poderes están al máximo ¡No podía quedarme tirado allí con tanta felicidad en el mundo!—Dijo sujetándose la plana barriga mientras reía a rienda suelta, Natsu sonrió ampliamente mientras le veía.

-A sido genial, pero…-todos le miraron extrañados por la seriedad que puso Natsu en su tono—La pregunta más importante… ¡¿Y nuestros regalos?!—En cuanto pregunto los magos y los gatos se sorprendieron ¡Tenía razón! ¿Dónde estaban sus regalos? Ninguno de ellos recordaba haber pasado por su propia casa o por la casa de sus compañeros y más extrañamente, no vieron sus nombres en la lista.

-Ah eso es fácil Natsu…todos ustedes ya tienen su regalo, el dar amor y esperanza al mundo, el llevar alegría y asombros a cada hogar y cada persona, personas buenas y personas que de malas pasaron a ser buenas. Incluso algunos con los que antes no podían ni cruzar palabra: Ese es el más bueno de los regalos—Conforme hablaba todos sonreían, tenía razón.

-Bueno si…-dijo Erza sonriendo suavemente—A sido algo increíble…-Susurro recordando su encuentro con su querido Jellal y como logro aliviar su dolor con el regalo, los otros hicieron lo mismo y sonrieron ampliamente.

-Nah es broma ¡Tomen sus regalos!—Rio Santa arrojándoles una caja a cada uno, las hadas se quedaron estupefactos pero en vez de recriminar al de rojo por el mal chiste prefirieron tomar sus presentes con una sonrisa-Oh y otra cosa… _Feliz navidad Fairy Tail…._

Y después de escuchar sus palabras, todo se volvió oscuro.

A la mañana siguiente los cuatro magos y sus compañeros despertaron en sus respectivos hogares, sus regalos estaban a sus lados y sin dudar los abrieron:

A Gajeel una nueva guitarra le esperaba, el sin duda lloro de alegría mientras que a su compañero felino una fotografía de el con su viejo amigo el príncipe Jellal de Edoras le aguardaba, el gato contuvo las lágrimas y sonrió con alegría.

Gray por su parte encontró un juego de pantalones y camisa, acompañados de una nota: "Ya no te desvistas muchacho, Atte.: La señora Claus" el rio viendo el obsequio pero se puso el conjunto, sin darse cuenta detrás decía "Propiedad de Juvia, no tocar" cosa que más tarde le causaría un desmayo a cierta maga de agua…

La poderosa Titania se despertó con alegría, en su departamento una caja enorme estaba y como una chiquilla alegre esta abrió, dentro el traje de sexy santa le esperaba con una nota "De mi parte: Señora Claus" ella sonrió, otro traje a su repertorio y debajo de la prenda una Katana de dos metros estaba ella babeo levemente viendo el arma y en una esquina una etiqueta decía "De Santa" la chica abrazo sus regalos muy alegre, adoraba la navidad.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante Natsu despertó, su compañero felino devoraba un enorme bagre que era su regalo mientras lloraba de alegría clamando "Santa es el mejor" el chico rio y vio que su regalo era grande, casi medio metro por treinta centímetros era la caja, rápidamente la abrió y bastante se sorprendió adentro de su caja…había otra caja.

-¿Pero qué?—Vio la caja y sus ojos se abrieron al instante, la nueva caja tenía una nota "De Natsu con cariño para Lucy" los ojos se le aguadaron al instante pero se contuvo como buen hombre—Justo lo que quería…a—Sin más se levantó y salió corriendo, dejando al gatito comer su pescado en paz.

Rápidamente corría por las calles de Magnolia, brincando personas y nieve conforme quedaban en su camino hasta llegar a su único destino: La casa de la chica.

-¡Lucy!—Grito desde abajo, la rubia rápidamente abrió su ventana y le vio con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Natsu!—Dijo ella pero se sorprendió cuando el mago dio un enorme salto colgándose de su ventana, ella cayo en su cama y se preparó para golpearlo por asustarla pero una colorida caja frente a su rostro la hizo callar antes de palabra pronunciar.

_**-¡Feliz navidad Lucy!**_

Feliz Navidad Mina-San


End file.
